The purpose of this research is to develop new methods of indole synthesis which will facilitate preparation of synthetic analogs of antineoplastic dimeric indole alkaloids. Synthetic intermediates and target compounds will be submitted to the National Cancer Chemotherapy Service for screening and evaluation.